User talk:The Creator
Welcome Hi, welcome to Complipedia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lazmoke page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jammiedodger123 (Talk) 21:58, January 31, 2011 Thanks! Hehe Thanks! I am currently making Liviol's evolution :DD HellPikachu 00:42, February 5, 2011 (UTC) About The List Of Rejected Compliens I really am going to take Mejad off the list. Awesome Yaayy badges !! :DDD ! Signature Please, next time when you want to write a letter to someone, please leave your signature so they know who left it! Do it by using four tildes (~), or clicking on the Signature button. Thanks ZL123 16:04, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'm new here, but I'm no 10 in plants vs zombies wikia Would you tell me what is this wikia about? How to make a Complien? How to creaate a complien , I created one but It said that i can't upload it because it is Illegal. Lezepile I want to make a Monster Named Lezepile but I don't know where to Draw it. Lezepile 2 I did but t says that I tried to upload an illegal file. Page created but picture you create please? I've created the page Lezepile, all the information to draw it is in the page. Good luck. HellPikachu's Compliens I think she made them out using pencil and paper. And scanned them and coloured them! What do you think? ZL123 03:01, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Lazeum vs Widownist. Widownist has devoured Lazeum! Most of my friends voted for widownist so he won! Staropuss appeared in the picture. You're Awesome Hi James, you're awesome. You're the awesomest person I know! CompliensCreatorBro 15:10, February 21, 2011 (UTC)CompliensCreatorBro Can I be an admin? Hi and i"m just asking if you could make me an admin? I"m very intrested in making compliens. I still have a lot of ideas so I won"t let you down! If you are an American, I can edit the wikia when your asleep. This is because I live in southeast Asia! Totomple draw contest I can't comment on your blog or add a picture, just so you know.HellPikachu 14:21, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Categories I wasn't the one who asked how to make categories on my own page... Who doesn't know? Somebody left a message without a signature. ZL123 11:38, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello! When's your birthday? ZL123 11:43, February 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm from Malaysia. I'm from malaysia and i love other country stuff. I live in Perak Kual Kangsar. My real name is Faizi, Really, no joke, my brother created my account and named it CattailsWelove coz I love Cattails. I'm in Taman Harmoni Hoouese no. 40 witch is a 2 storey bungalow house with a hut at the lawn. But these bats are just trying to make me angry by pooping at the hut! How to remove a category? Umm. I excedentally put a category called A. Could you remove it? Gah. I knew it! You're older than me. Seems I'm older, isn't it? Strange... My wiki. Please join my wiki, the Dictionary Wiki. Thanks so much if you do! Vote for COMPLIENS IDOL Please vote for March's Complien's Idol. Go to my blog in Random Wikia http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:CattailsWelove/Funny_Parodies! adopting wiki You appear to already have administrative rights. Per the founder's blog/user page messages about you taking over, I have given you bureaucrat status as well. -- Wendy (talk) 04:58, February 27, 2011 (UTC)